forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 1.03
Dear Kings and Queens, The update to version 1.03 will be implemented on Wednesday, June 12th. This update consists mostly of bugfixing, along with some small changes and improvements, notably within the new AI. Please be aware that there will be a short period of downtime during the update, and we apologize for any inconvenience caused by this. Please see the changelog below for a list of changes. May your quests be victorious, your plunders be fruitful and your guild members loyal! Sincerely, The Forge of Empires team. Features and changes *The behavior of the lock icon in guild forum topics has been improved. *Messaging system - added a portrait for deleted/unknown players. *A tooltip has been added for the great building icon in the social bar. *Passwords in clear text have been removed from the welcome mail. *Campaign Reward screen now shows good deposit name instead of raw good name. *Shoemaker now has a benefit for choosing a 5-minute production over 15-minute production. *Invitiation email text now signs off as Forge of Empires. Bugfixes *A player who levels up another players' great building now has the great building window stay open and gets an update of the contributor ranking like expected. *Some text issues have been solved. *The vote button becomes cut-off at the bottom when creating a guild poll with a maximum amount of answer options. This has been fixed. *'Internal Error' occurs when trails are placed above roads of higher value. This no longer occurs. *News previews on the home page of the login page are now shorter, to fit with preview-style behaviour. *In rare cases it was not possible to open the contribution list. *Event History window was not correctly centred when resizing browser window. This has been fixed. *AI - Long range units like the Breech Loader may move in melee range before attacking. *Brave warrior and Mounted brave battle sounds have been fixed, and the breech laoder move sound has also been fixed. *Streets are no longer masked while dragging other items because they will never block vision. *Some sound issues have been fixed. *In some browsers the "hide forum"checkmark was hidden, this is now no longer the case. *Industrial age province displayed no reward icon on the map. This has now been fixed. *Damage statistics are now shown in the tooltip as expected on hidden units when attacked with blast skill. *AI - Fast Units were not moving far enough toward enemies. This has been solved. *AI - Slingers will stop moving forward under certain conditions. *AI Improvements to AI consistency. *AI Heavy melee units sometimes walked in unexpected ways. This has been fixed. *Centering of no-flash-content screen on game index has been fixed. *Translation tags have been added to Chat Name "Announcement" *Firefox no longer blocks the flash player from Version 11.1 to 11.6. *Positioning on building construction tooltip headline icon has been improved. *In the Great Building screen, tooltip text was shifted to the left. This has been corrected. *Fixed a bug causing possibly overlapping buildings when a building attached to the mouse cursor would be reverted to its original position (user selects a different build mode without placing the currently selected building). *Fixes: Scout path not drawn on campaign map. *Login Page - Strings needing 3 lines were cut off. *On the Login page, the Play Now widget logout text would be hidden when text was too long. This is no longer the case. Category:Changelog